Ren and Nora's Lemony Moments
by yugiohfan163
Summary: This here are the lemons for Ren and Nora we can't show in RWBY and JNPR's Twisted Lives. Read that story before reading this otherwise you will be confused. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ren and Nora's lemony moments

chapter 1

Let me make this clear, we are not taking requests. This is merely a show of Ren and Nora's moments when they sneak off and bang in the story since we want to keep it T rated. So don't go complaining, making suggestions, or saying we should have put these together cause we write the story, and we're not changing what we're doing.

From Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After killing the King Taijitu, Nora stared at Ren with wide eyes. She dropped her hammer and walked over, taking off her vest. "No more searching, here's good."

Ren put his guns away as Nora tackled him who didn't wait before pressing her lips against his.

"Let's have some fun." She purred on top of him before dragging him behind the slowly disintegrating carcass.

Ren smiled as Nora straddled him before he started unbuttoning his shirt. He grasped her shoulders and peppered her neck with kisses.

*smooch* *smooch* *smooch*

*Giggle* "Someone's gotten better."

He gave her a smirk as his hands ghosted over her body. He stopped at her chest and gave her breasts a squeeze through her clothing.

"Mhhh. You know how to use those cabbage collectors of yours." she commented. She brought her hands down to his shirt and moved them over his chest with a grin. "Jaune should be jealous."

Ren leaned up and captured her lips while moving his hands near the bottom of her shirt and started moving it up slowly.

Nora loved the way he would take his time taking her clothes off, It made her feel special and her nerves would always quiver at his touch.

Ren pulled back from the kiss and got her shirt off to reveal her bra-less chest. Which made him look to her questioningly.

"What? I knew it would get in the way." she purred wrapping her arms around his head and pressing it against her breasts.

Ren sat up then grabbed her hands and pulled back before wiggling his finger in her face before pointing at her chest then her clothes and started making a hand sign for water, he then pointed at his eyes then to her nipples.

"We're in a forest Ren, and there's not a cloud in the sky. My clothes aren't going to get wet." she said confidently.

Ren hardened his glare and pointed to her chest before crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Ren, don't be like that." she pleaded.

He tapped his finger against his arm staying adamant.

Nora groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose "Okay I'll wear a bra from now on, happy?"

Ren smiled and nodded before opening his mouth and latching it onto her breast before grabbing the other one and started kneading it.

"You are so stubborn sometimes." she swooned brushing his ebony locks with her fingers. "But that just makes me want you more."

He gently tugged on the bud in his mouth with his teeth while rubbing her back up with his free hand.

Nora let out a breathless moan as Ren was gentle around her nipple and held him closer while feeling her body start getting warmer.

He rubbed the tip of his thumb down her spine coming to the hem of her skirt.

"Not so fast," she grabbed his wrist and hooked his shirt collar with her finger. "Even it up first."

Ren nodded as she unhooked his collar to let him take off his shirt, showing off his toned torso. He tossed it next to Nora's too and pulled her against him.

"Much better." she moaned with her bare skin pressed up against his. The contact was always electrifying and put her right on cloud 9.

Ren laid back and moved his thumb back to the hem of her skirt and this time she allowed him to remove it. He looked at her pelvis and smiled at the sight of her panties 'which were also pink' that gave him assurance she had some level of decency.

"Don't look so surprised." she put her hands in her hips. "Wearing a miniskirt means I gotta wear these too."

He directed his gaze back down and noticed a wet spot, showing him she was getting aroused and decided to tease her by rubbing the bulge in his pants against the spot.

She gasped before glaring to him. "Aren't I supposed to be the impatient one here?"

Ren just grinned with a shrugged as he slowly rubbed the bulge against her panties. He reached around and grabbed her backside

"Yipe! Alright mister impatient, let's go nuts." she purred with a husky tone in his ear. She flipped off to take of her shoes and socks before sliding her final piece of clothing down her legs.

Ren took a moment to drink in Nora's nude form that he had memorized in his head ever since they became lovers. Her flawless pale white skin, those turquoise eyes and the mop of Orange hair on her head which was matched by the tuft of hair above her sex. There first time was most likely due to the adrenaline coursing in their veins at the time but later evolved into actual affection. Sure she was possessive, hyper, pushy, had a tendency to start fights with girls who tried flirting with him, and obsessed with starting a family. But she was a good one.

Nora grinned at Ren's look before noticing the familiar bulge in his pants and crouched down before running a hand across it. "What are you waiting for stud, we can't get started unless we're both naked as sloths."

He shook his head at her logic, but let it slide before kicking of his shoes then undid his pants. He threw them 'along with his socks to the side before Nora eagerly pulled his boxers off with one swift tug and stared at his cock with a little drool.

He gave a toothy grin and rubbed her cheek. Nora leaned down and grinned before rubbing her cheek against his erect cock, confusing him, but also making him hold in a groan. She was always so random during their bouts, but not knowing what she was gonna do next added a hint of excitement.

"I never get tired of seeing your dick." she growled before opening her mouth and letting her tongue slide across the side of it.

Ren let out another groan feeling the moist organ brushing his shaft. The small number of times he bedded her had gave her plenty of experience.

Nora hummed from the taste of Ren's shaft and briskly moved her tongue across the sides and tip while caressing his balls underneath. Their times together were special because it was something they shared. Doing it with any other was the furthest thing from her mind. Her body had memorized Ren's taste and hungered for it every single day. She enveloped his member in her lips and bobbed up and down.

Ren let out a low hiss as her mouth was always so warm and wet when she took his cock like this. Memories of how she would eat ice pops in suggestive actions when she was in the mood flashed through his mind. Then he groaned as she started twirling her tongue around the head of his cock while bobbing her head. She knew him way too well and sometimes it scared him.

Nora's head was starting to cloud up as the taste of Ren's cock was slowly getting to her. She began to let out small moans that sent vibrations through his rod.

Ren groaned from the feeling as he moved his hands to her head and moved his fingers through her hair as his body was getting warmer the longer she bobbed up and down. He felt the pressure in his body grow before pushing her off, knowing full well what she'd do if he unloaded in her mouth.

Nora took a moment to catch her breath with nothing but lust in her eyes. "Nearly there?"

He nodded in reply as he sat up with labored breath.

"Well thanks for stopping me, I don't care what everyone says, swallowing semen just seems like cannibalism to me." Nora shivered.

Ren sweatdropped, but knew better than to press his luck trying to convince her otherwise while his more important parts were in her reach.

"Now it's time for the best part." she growled with lust.

Ren nodded and gently laid her on her back before moving to her hips and spread her thighs apart. He use his thumb to begin toying with her pleasure button.

"AHH!" she moaned out loud as a huge surge of pleasure raced through her body.

Ren covered her mouth to keep the Grimm from hearing her and continued in his assault. As much as he would like to hear her cries of pleasure. The Emerald Forest was not the best place for it, but that didn't mean he could have his fun with her.

Nora moaned through his hand as she squirmed with each surge of pleasure as he kept thumbing her sensitive spot. Her hips jerked into his touch involuntarily. It also didn't help that he was running his fingers across her wet slit at the same time either.

She was nearly ready for the main event and Ren knew just what to do to make her even wetter. He leaned down and started whistling rock a bye baby to tug at desire for a child of her own.

She screamed her objection into his hand thrashing wildly. 'Oh he is asking for it later.'

Once she was wet enough he pulled back to admire his handiwork. Her juices were leaking out more than before with a decent amount coated on his fingers. The rise and fall of her chest and the tint in her cheeks took his breath away.

"I'm gonna….get you for that…." she panted.

He let out a chuckle and leaned in for a kiss while getting into position between her legs.

"We can do it without any rubber right now." Nora panted with a grin.

He gave a thumbs up in reply then grasped her hips. He prodded her entrance warning her to brace herself.

"Go right in." she purred holding onto his shoulders before the head of his shaft invaded her womanhood. "AH!" she moaned out as her body tingled from the tip inside and the familiar way it fit around her inner walls.

Ren placed a finger to her lips telling her they had to be quiet.

Nora tried to stifle her moans, but it was hard as Ren slowly moved his cock in deeper.

Ren was having troubles of his own in the silence department. Nora's pussy was clamping down on his cock so soon as he was only half way inside her. No matter how often they did it she was still incredibly tight.

"Go...deeper…" Nora squeaked out as her body was burning up with need of his entire dick.

With a nod he lifted her hips and pushed further into her. This time he pushed in half and was still going while feeling her pussy try to relax while clamping down at the same time.

Nora grasped at the blades of grass holding back her urge to scream. Why in Hell's name this was considered a sin was beyond her understanding.

Ren took a deep breath and slammed the rest of his dick inside her, seeing her face nearly go blue from holding her screams back.

She arched so suddenly the world in her sight went by in a blur. "AHHH!"

He moved to sit on his knees and pulled his lover against his body. She moaned into his chest as he gritted his teeth from her pussy clamping all over his entire cock as he speared deeper coming to her cervix.

Nora clung to his form as they waited for their bodies to adjust.

Her soft hands caressed his face, pulling him into another kiss. While his wandered along her body.

"Start….moving…" she got out through panting.

Not needing another word, he lifted her to his tip and brought her down while thrusting up.

Nora let out a cry before Ren claimed her lips to silence it as he slowly repeated by bringing her up and then bring her back down with a thrust at the right time.

Nora felt him poke into her cervix each time inching ever closer to her peak. "Faster!" she moaned out.

He growled roughly, grabbing her hips while hammering into her. He had to move quick and hard as her pussy would have clamped down and he'd be stuck and unable to move as much before he could finish.

A few thrusts later the two were nearly at the point of no return. Their peaks were nearly on the edge and Nora was panting with each thrust while gripping Ren's shoulders.

Both had become a custom to each other to know when the other was cumming. And from their expressions, it was about to happen any moment. Ren pushed Nora to the ground and went as deep as he could in one final thrust.

"I'm cumming!" Nora screamed. Ren released his load as her cunt constricted around him. The hot sperm flooded her pussy and made her moan out louder while gripping the ground. Once spent, Ren almost collapsed on top of her.

Both panted with sweat all over them as Ren slowly pulled his cock from Nora's snatch. The two gathered their things and re-dressed

"Well…. That was fun." Nora smiled, retrieving her Magnhild. She shivered in joy at the feel of Ren's sperm inside and turned to him. "You know, really all we need to do is find plenty of places to be alone, and we can go all day with making a family. So remind me again why we should try to be full time Hunters and Huntresses again."

Ren rubbed his thumb and index finger together.

"Oh yea, duh." Nora lightly tapped her forehead. "Income. That really would help. Than next time, we're definitely bringing the rubbers." she remarked looking at her belly. "Getting knocked up wouldn't exactly help fighting Grimm."

Ren nodded before the distant roar of an Urea made them jump. He tapped his wrist and pointed to the direction it came from.

"Right, happy hour over. Time to get back to work." the two ran off ready to take on anything the world threw at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren and Nora's lemony moments

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nora dragged Ren away after getting the crap scared out of them from seeing how far Ruby would go just to get a cookie. "That girl is a sugar addict, I swear."

Ren nodded in agreement. After seeing her display it was hard not to be shocked.

As she dragged her boyfriend, she spotted a classroom door and got an idea. She peeked inside and saw it was empty. "Perfecto." She opened the door and pulled Ren inside. She shut the door and made sure it was locked before turning a lustful grin towards Ren.

He gestured to the room with a questioning look.

"Yes here, I'm gonna have you fuck me over the desk senseless." she grinned while walking over as she swayed her hips.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he reached for his wallet and took out the condom. He put his wallet away before finding Nora's lips pressed against his own.

He moved his arms around her running her back with one hand and copping a feel with the other. He heard her moan into the kiss and made sure to give her ass a good squeeze while rubbing it.

They moved back, bumping into the desk and knocking the name plate off. They looked down and saw it had Professor Peach's name on it.

"Ooh," she said and went over to where she knew one particular person sat. "Fucking me over this desk is perfect, it's Cardin's usual seat." she purred.

Ren chuckled and shook his head as he put the name plate back and grabbed the waist bin.

"What's that for?" she asked only to get a 'one moment' gesture from him. "Okay?"

He moved up to her and put her on the desk and took off her skirt and panties. He got on his knees and spread her legs before taking a finger and moving it in and out of her folds.

"AH! Mmm, that feels nice." she smiled while holding herself up with her hands to make sure she could watch.

As she got wetter, Ren moved the waist basket to catch what little dripped out and hide evidence of their presence.

"Oh. Ah! Now I get it. Uh! Clever." moaned Nora as Ren started to slide in a second finger. "Oh! That's it! Yeah! Aw yes!"

Ren grinned and kept moving his fingers while leaning in and licking up some of the juices. She moaned and leaned her head back reveling in the blissful sensation until he flicked at her clit.

"AHHH! YES!" she cried out feeling a rush of pleasure while gripping the desk.

"Shh." he puts finger to his lips and lightly slapped her rear, what he could slap at least.

"Sorry, but that felt so good." she moaned with a smile.

He pulled his fingers out of her then slammed his hands on the desk beside her hips and leaned in close with a glare.

"What?" she blinked. "It was one mistake."

He made numerous hand signs and pointed to them both.

"I know we need to learn to be quieter. But I can't, I-"

He pulled her of the desk and over his lap as he sat in the chair and put the waste basket between her legs. He raised a hand and struck her rump.

"Ah!" cried Nora in surprise from the sudden sting.

This earned her a harder smack to the rear.

"Ow! I said I was sorry Ren!" she cried out.

"SHH!" his next strike made her ass ripple at the impact.

Nora bit her lip and pouted. "Mean." she whispered and was met with a finger brushing her slit and hand patting her head.

"Alright, I'll try harder." she whispered.

He nodded with a smile and fingered her again. This time pushing his finger in deeper and getting a gasp out of her. He moved in a pattern and occasionally brushed her clit.

' _Ah! I wish he'd stop using fingers and just fuck me already!'_ she moaned in her head.

He moved her to a sitting position and raised her shirt up and unclasped her bra to play with her nipples. He squeezed the mounds while lightly brushing across the nipples with his thumbs.

Nora was twitching and desperately tried to keep quiet while grinding against his crotch. It didn't help that she could feel the bulge through his pants or miss the grin on his face.

After he had tortured her enough, he lifted her back to the desk and handed her the condom. To take off his pants, shoes, socks, and underwear.

Nora bit into the wrapper and tore it off with her teeth while looking over Ren's naked lower half with a grin. She grabbed his tool and slid the covering over it. "Now we can really have fun."

Ren grinned at Nora and pushed her legs and prodded her twiching slit and worked his tool into her. He groaned as her entrance didn't let up and gripped him as he pushed in deeper.

' _Aw! Oh fuck!'_ she had to keep quiet or he might stop. She reached out and gripped his shoulder to try and keep her mouth shut and squeezed his firm body.

He pressed up against her then ran his hand through her hair. He kissed her cheeks while slowly sliding back out before pushing back inside. The way she was trying to hold back her moans was almost adorable.

Nora let out a slight gasp before moving closer and started sucking on the side of Ren's neck to keep her moans in check as he started moving his hips.

He moved faster since they had very limited time before their next class.

"Ren, faster." Nora got out in a whisper with lust and tugged at his locks.

He quickened his pace and held her closer to him. He made her face him before slamming their lips together while pushing his tongue in and wrestling it against hers.

Her moans grew louder as the seconds ticked by so he kicked the waste bin under them.. He slammed deeper inside and grunted as his cock pushed in to where he could feel her cervix.

"I'm gonna cum! Ah! Oh!" she moaned before biting her finger as her limit was coming to an end.

Soon enough they reached their peaks, Ren's seed filled the condom, and Nora's juices leaked into the bin.

Both panted with Nora leaning back and resting on the desk to catch her breath.

Ren put his clothes back on before helping Nora with her own and pulled her to stand up.

"Wooh, that was great, for a quickie. Remind me to have you punish me more often." she grinned hugging him.

He gave a nod then picked up the waste bin and put it back.

"And Ren? Next time I'll try to be a little bit more quiet."

He waved off and pointed at his wrist.

"Right, we gotta get going before next class starts and we get busted."

With that both walked out of the classroom sweaty and with their hair looking messy.

"Hey you two." Blake walked up and sniffed the air. "Seriously? Do you two only ever think about getting in each other's pants?"

"I'm just making sure no other girl sinks their claws into him." frowned Nora narrowing her eyes at Blake with a twitch. She then looked away and crossed her arms. "Besides I'm wearing a skirt, not pants, big difference."

"Well Oobleck's class is about to start. You might want to mask the smell before you're late."

They watched her walk past them as Nora pulled her Magnhild out and took aim at the back of Blake's back.

Ren grabbed her wrist making her lower the weapon and shook his head.

Nora begrudgingly lowered it. "Fine I won't kill her, for now."

Ren smiled and pulled her along to the class.


End file.
